With the discovery that biosynthesis of cholesterol could be inhibited by compactin, and more effectively by mevinolin, considerable effort has been made in the attempt to obtain 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-coenzyme A reductase (HMG-CoA reductase) inhibitors of less complex structure, with limited success.